The New Lunar Republic
Pre-History The New Lunar Republic use to be an idea created by Princess Luna of Equestria before her banishment as Nightmare Moon over a Millennia ago. During that time the plan was lost until her return and reformation by the Elements of Harmony. Not much is known about the plan itself except it would be a separate nation ruled by a Chancellor who was, in a sense, the leader of the NLR. Luna would be it's Princess still, but the elected leader would be the one who made the decisions. The Princess would simply be there for guidance, opinion, and defense of the state. The Currant leader of the NLR is Prince Lunar Eclipse, Luna's "Son" He was born on the moon to give Luna sanity for her time there. The plan didn't work. Arrival in Orbis A few months ago a terrible free-for-all war began between Equestria, the changelings, the Zebras, and the Griffins. It eventually led to the death of Princess Celestia, the element bearers, and the destruction of much of Equestria. By 1/2/2015 Orbis date, all other factions were destroyed and only several districts of Equestria as well as its' castle remained. Princess Luna, in a desperate act, used her alicorn magic to teleport the remaining pieces of Equestria to an unknown location. That location...was Orbis. When the ruined cities appeared, Luna had quickly announced a state of emergency. She disbanded the Kingdom of Equestria and formed the New Lunar Repubic, Canterlot it's Capitol. Joining the ESA Shortly after rebuilding several cities, the NLR attempted to join the UNE(United Nations of Earth). Despite joining successfully, the leader of the UNE was assassinated and two of the generals abandoned the alliances shortly afterwards. However The Speaker, Fleet Admiral of the ESA, offered the new nation a place within their ranks. The deal was accepted and since then the nation has prospered with this alliance. Darknight a commanding general, recently became an engineer within the alliance's ranks. Making him the first ESA interior member, not counting the Fleet Admiral. Later information indicates that Darknight is now the Interior Staff Commander in the ESA and a member of its Command Staff. Ponyville Foundation Ponyville was founded southwest of Canterlot on 1/12/2015. In the past it had been home to the six Element Bearers of Harmony, now it's existence was a testimony to the brave ponies that defended the town as it was evacuated. Six statues can be found within the town's square dedicated to an Element Bearer, Sweet Apple Acres was also rebuild within Ponyville's city limits. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic. Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter. Applejack, Element of Honesty. Fluttershy, Element of Kindness. Rarity, Element of Generosity. Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty. Cloudsdale Reconstruction Following the dire war, the cloud floating city of Cloudsdale, which was home to most of the Pegasi, was Destroyed. The majority of Pegasi tried to defend their sacred city but died doing so. Now with the help of Unicorn magic and the remaining Pegasi the floating city is being rebuilt, except now anyone can walk on it's clouds! The Future Come back later, maybe something interesting will happen! Category:Nations in North America